Animals
by Upsgirl88
Summary: A little different take on Caryl's first time. When Carol and Daryl are purposely locked in a cell by Rick - things finally explode. Hot, heavy, wild Caryl sex. Big ol' smut warning here.


"What the fuck are we doing here?" Daryl grumbled. "I got shit to do. My bike needs…"

"Just get inside the cell for a minute," Rick insisted. "You too," he nodded at Carol. She gave him a scowl but followed Daryl inside. "Good, now…." Click. He shut the cell door.

"Yep, it's locked. We can't get out," Carol sighed, grabbing the bars and shaking them. "Now can I get back to the house?" She had a new recipe she wanted to try and Tara and Glenn had just brought back the final ingredient she needed.

"Yeah… you can get out," Rick drawled. "In the morning."

"Hey," Daryl ran at the bars. "What the hell? Let us out. Rick? 'Chonne? Maggie?" The three of them looked smug, with smiles on their faces that Carol couldn't quite figure out.

"What's going on?" Carol asked.

Maggie walked up closer. "Listen, there are men here… and they are eying you up so hard girl," she said to Carol. Carol felt her heart beat a little faster in her chest. What was she talking about and what did it have to do with being locked in a cell? "Tobin… Carter… hell, I even saw Spencer checking out your ass the other day."

"Stop," Carol blushed fiercely. "That's not even true."

"Oh it is," Michonne jumped in. "And same thing for you Daryl," she continued. "Francine… Susan… Olivia… and the list goes on. I've heard what they say about your sexy arms." This time it was Daryl's turn to blush and Carol had to bite back a smile - she'd heard it too.

"What does any of this have to do with us being in here," Daryl snapped.

"Oh come on," Rick drawled again. "You two have had the hots for each other since we lived back at Maggie's farm." Carol's heart started to pound again and she avoided looking in Daryl's direction. "Call this an intervention from people who care about you." He motioned to the ladies to move towards the door. "Just fucking do it already. Get laid. Make love. Fuck. Whatever you want to call it. None of us can take the sexual tension any longer, for one," Rick said. "And two… if it doesn't happen soon someone else is gonna move in on one or both of you and it'll get messy. It's a small community - we ain't got time for drama." Rick followed the ladies towards the door. "Make sure you have clothes on in the morning, I'll be back first thing."

The door clicked shut and there was silence. "Well that was awkward," Carol finally said to Daryl's back.

When Daryl finally spoke she was stunned by his words. "He's right." Slowly he turned and Carol finally realized what the look on his face meant. It wasn't the first time he'd looked at her that way but she never clued in until that moment. Daryl was attracted to her - and he had been for a long time - just like Rick said.

"He's right," she agreed with a nod. Carol had fallen in love with her best friend long ago but she didn't think he saw her that way so she'd never spoke up. The lust in his eyes was making her heart beat wildly. It was getting hard to breathe and as he moved closer Carol wondered if she might pass out. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, needing to speak to cut the tension.

"Touché," he replied with a half grin. He had a point, she could have told him how she felt too. He took another step closer and she felt her body quiver. Carol could feel him in her space and they weren't even touching. There was a force of sexually charged energy that was preceeding him. It was so hot and so sexy, erotic even. "This happening?" Daryl asked, looking her straight in the eye. He was never that bold with her before and it made him even more appealing than normal.

Carol took a deep breath, trying to control whatever it was inside her that was ready to explode. But it was no use. "Oh this better happen," she said, laying her hand on his chest and bracing herself for his onslaught. Daryl flew at her and attacked her lips, pressing her onto her back onto the little single bed at the same time. She was completely pinned by his weight bearing down on her, but it wasn't uncomfortable or scary, it actually felt incredible. She opened her legs to allow his body to slip between, but also to put some pressure there, hoping it would ease the burn for a moment or two.

It didn't. It just made it worse. Carol couldn't remember ever wanting or needing anything so much. The way Daryl was plunging his tongue into her mouth only reminded her of where else she needed him to be pushing in and out of.

She reached down and blindly started to fumble with his belt. She was pulling and tugging frantically, desperately even, when Daryl finally pulled back and set to work on her belt and pants. Carol knew they looked and were acting like a couple college kids in the back seat of a car, but she didn't care. She needed his cock inside her so bad it hurt. Just the thought, the idea of him fucking her, the fact it was so close to happening had her right on the edge of an orgasm. She may not have had sex for a while, but it was a feeling she knew well and it was honestly shocking to feel her body in that state from merely a kiss and potential.

Carol was getting incredibly frustrated with the amount of time it was taking to expose each other, but continued to tug and pull until she finally had his jeans and boxers below his ass and was staring at his dick, hard and ready, long and thick. She lifted her ass to allow him to pull her pants down enough that she could spread for him to shove into her. They were being absolutely savage beasts. It was wild and disgusting and Carol fucking loved it.

The first time Daryl pushed his cock balls deep her body threatened to explode. Barely any damn foreplay and she was ready to come for him. The way she was feeling with Daryl fucking her like an animal she wondered if she might actually come more than once?

As expected the first came fast, so fast Daryl actually looked shocked, yet pervertedly impressed with himself. If it didn't feel so good Carol would have surely taken him down a notch, deflated his ego somehow, but at that point all she cared about was taking everything he had and enjoying every fucking second of it.

Carol was surprised with how skilled of a lover Daryl was. She had wondered for a while if he might be assexual, maybe even a virgin. But he clearly was neither of those things. He was smart enough to recognize that she needed a moment after she'd just orgasmed and he pulled out, standing in front of her, kicking off his jeans to free himself from the restriction. Carol did the same and then sat up, reaching for his dick, taking the time she needed while lightly stroking him to keep him in the zone, lusting to be right back inside her again.

After a few minutes Daryl gently pushed her away, and guided her onto her back. He quickly forced her legs open and dove his face in between. She was prepared for an attack, but he surprised her yet again, coming in slow and easy. He nipped and teased her inner thighs, nuzzling her, allowing Carol to feel warm pants of air before he touched her wet folds with his lips or tongue. The man, Daryl, her shy, sweet friend, was a fucking oral sex God and she was very torn between allowing him to just take her over with the way he was suckling her clit or wanting to be fucked over the edge again.

Daryl gave her a taste of both, poking two fingers inside her as he continued sucking her nub. He curled them around reaching for just the right spot to rub and she cried out when he did, "yes, right there, oh God... Don't... Stop..." Carol squeezed and tensed and held her breath until her body finally hit the top and shattered, sending her reeling in a second dizzy tailspin. This one was even more intense because it had a lot more build.

"Christ, I need to... I've got to fuck you now... Please..." Daryl begged. Carol could tell he was concerned about restricting her recovery time, but for some reason she didn't care. She wanted it, right away. She sat up and flipped over onto her knees. If they were acting like animals might as well fuck like them too. She loved the deep penetration of doggy style anyway and was excited to see just how deep he could go as Daryl mounted her. With his hands on her hips he slipped back inside her and started to move immediately - fast and hard, slapping, pounding, slamming into her at a frenzied pace.

After a few minutes Daryl slowed down, giving himself a little rest. He pulled all the way out and slipped back in, pushing deep, repeating the process several times, before he moved a little higher and rubbed the tip of his dick over her anus. Carol felt her body respond and shivered. He was asking permission. It wasn't like she'd never done it before, but it had been a while and Daryl was fairly large. It always bothered her how much she enjoyed the feeling, but hated it at the same time. There was something taboo about it that made it sexually exciting enough to try, even though she really had never warmed up to the idea. Daryl rubbed a few more times and Carol tried to ignore the fluttering inside her that was telling her she really did want it. She shook her head and spoke over her shoulder, "not this time." The need to have him back inside her pussy again was very strong and thankfully strong enough to counter that voice that was screaming to let him do it.

Daryl didn't hesitate or try to persuade her, he simply moved back down and pushed inside, starting slow and building up until he was that wild animal once again and Carol loved it so much. The sound of their bodies slapping together, the grunts he was making, the groans coming out of her… it was all just blissful hardcore fucking, the kind of fucking that builds for so many years and finally just explodes.

As he continued to fuck her Daryl reached around and found her clit. She wasn't sure she was ready until his fingers made contact and she realized how much she wanted it. Was it really going to happen again? Carol wondered, feeling hopeful as her heart rate picked up and her body started to tense a bit. Could Daryl last long enough? Especially at the quick pace he'd set. Before long it became apparent it was happening. "Oh… God…" She got out just before she came one last time. All the strength left her arms and Carol slumped forward, as he pulled his hand off her clit. Daryl resumed a tight grip on her hips, holding her ass high while he finished. It wasn't too much longer, but she had lost all sense of time as the darkness swirled behind her closed eyes and her body throbbed in all the right places.

When Daryl pulled out moments later she got up and immediately put her underwear and pants back on, while he did the same. "What the hell was that anyway?" Carol asked him. It was probably the dirtiest, wildest sex she'd ever had in her life. It certainly wasn't your typical 'first time' sex.

"God, I don't know…" Daryl looked somewhat mystified. "But I ain't complaining."

"I wish I could get a coffee or something," Carol said, shaking her head as she took a seat on the bed.

"Fuck I need a smoke," Daryl whined, plopping down on the bed beside her. "So, uh… does that happen every time?" he asked softly. "Like… that many times?"

Carol stared forward with a smile before composing herself and turning to speak, "of course it does."

"Hmm," Daryl replied. "Well in that case, maybe they should lock us in here again tomorrow night… just to make sure."

Carol giggled. "You think we're actually going to last 24 hours before we do that again?" She flopped back and he joined her. "Remember the last time we were lying like this? You could have had me then."

"Remember when you asked me if I wanted to screw around?" Daryl replied. "You could have had me then."

Carol smacked him. "You totally blew me off."

"Didn't think you were serious," he replied with a shrug.

"We are ridiculous," she said with a laugh.

Daryl nodded in agreement. They were silent for a few minutes. "Tobin, huh?"

Carol rolled her eyes. "Olivia, huh?"

He snorted and reached for her hand. "Next time won't be like that," Daryl said, his voice low and husky.

"I know," Carol replied. There was no doubt in her mind that he would make the next time sweet and tender and even though their first time had been absolutely incredible she was happy to take it down a notch and see another side of him - a side she was actually more familiar with.

She was feeling sleepy and comfortable so Carol closed her eyes until he spoke again. "Uh, Carol? Any chance you can like burn all those awful sweaters now?"

"Sure," she replied quickly. "But only if you let me cut your hair." She closed her eyes again with a smile on her lips as he sighed, knowing without even looking that there was a smile on his face too.


End file.
